The following description relates to identifying a stimulated reservoir volume (SRV) for a stimulation treatment of a subterranean region. Microseismic data are often acquired in association with injection treatments applied to a subterranean formation. The injection treatments are typically applied to induce fractures in the subterranean formation, and to thereby enhance hydrocarbon productivity of the subterranean formation. The pressures generated by the stimulation treatment can induce low-amplitude or low-energy seismic events in the subterranean formation, and the events can be detected by sensors and collected for analysis.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.